Bonding
by kateandharvey
Summary: With Maxwell, Fran and the children gone for two weeks, Niles and CC get some time alone. And some time to bond.


AN: Okay, so I promise that the next chapter of Not Us will be up soon, just give me some time to think! Anyway, I've typed this and a couple other fics up to keep you occupied until I can get the next chapter of Not Us ready. By the way, if any of you Nanny writers ever get stuck on Niles and C.C.'s dialogue, try Googling "Mean things to say to people." That's what I used. Hope you like it. Here goes..........

Bonding

"Hello, hello!" CC exclaimed, walking into the Sheffield kitchen.

From behind the counter, Niles spoke, his head down cast while he wiped the counter off, "Keep talking. Someday you might actually say something intelligent."

She paused, and then spoke right back, "Niles......." She smiled evilly, "I'd call you stupid, but that'd be an insult to stupid people!"

"Don't you ever wonder?" He asked, staring at her deep in thought.

"Wonder what?"

"What life would be like if you weren't deprived of oxygen at birth." He replied.

She groaned, and stormed out of the kitchen.

Later that day, while Niles was baking cookies, CC walked into the kitchen for her usual bottle of water. Instead of just getting it herself, she sat down at the kitchen table and sighed loudly, "Benson, get me a water."

Niles paused for a moment behind her, and then continued on with what he was doing. He responded, "I'm very busy right now, Miss Babcock. Don't you think I could ignore you some other time?"

She groaned, and stood up, turning towards him, "Niles." She spoke calmly, "I just asked for a water. Now, you, being the servant, are supposed to get me one. That's how it's supposed to work."

"And you aren't supposed to stand on street corners. I guess all is wrong with the world." He pulled the cookies out of the oven, and set them on the counter.

She picked one up off the tray, taking a bite out of it. Immediately, she threw the cookie at him, spitting the bite out onto the floor. "Niles! These are hot!"

His eyes wide with false shock, the butler responded, "But Miss Babcock! I just pulled them out of the oven! Why on Earth would they be hot?"

She glared, and was about to storm out of the room when Maxwell and Fran entered. "Well, we're off." Maxwell spoke, carrying the luggage towards the back door.

Niles nodded, "Have a great time on your trip, Sir."

"Maggie! Brighton! Gracie! We're leavin'! C'mon!" Fran yelled.

The three kids came running down the stairs, a bag in each hand, while the other three adults covered their ears.

"Alight, children." Maxwell spoke to his kids, "Say goodbye to Niles and CC."

"Maxwell's going on a trip?" CC whispered to Niles.

Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie stepped up to hug Niles, and then muttered their goodbyes to CC.

As they all walked out the door, Fran told the two remaining, "Have fun. We'll be back in two weeks."

Niles nodded, "I'll hold the fort down, Miss Fine."

Fran nodded, "Seeya, Miss Babcock!"

"Goodbye, Nanny Fine." CC sat at the counter now reading a magazine, not paying attention.

Fran sighed, looking Niles. "Goodbye, Niles."

"Goodbye, Miss Fine."

And Fran walked out of the door. Niles immediately turned to CC, "Well, Miss Babcock. It's nearly 5:30. Would you like some dinner?"

CC immediately looked up from her magazine. "What?"

"Din-ner." He pronounced the syllables slowly.

"I'm not stupid." She glared, then quickly added, "Shut up. Yes, I would like some dinner. What are we having?"

About 30 minutes later.......

Niles and CC were sitting at the dinning room table eating their dinner. Niles really preferred to stand, but CC kept insisting that he sit down to eat with her.

So, he did. Their conversation was surprising, really. Neither one had said one rude thing to the other the whole time they'd been eating.

"Miss Babcock, don't be pathetic." Niles told the woman sitting next to him as she complained.

"I'm not being pathetic." She defended, "I just don't understand why Maxwell would want to go on a two week trip with _her _and the children."

Niles sighed, "Because Mr. Sheffield needs that. He needs that family time."

CC was still confused. "Then why did she get to go, but we didn't?"

Niles shrugged, "I honestly have no idea." He didn't tell her that he did in fact know why. "Can we just change the subject?"

"Fine. So, Niles." CC told him, sticking a bite of food into her mouth, "Where'd you learn to make these mashed potatoes?"

He laughed, relieved. He thought she was going to ask him something else serious. "I can't tell."

"Why not?"

"Because if I do, the SBSS will come after me, and take me away." He replied seriously.

She was confused, "What's the SBSS?"

"The Secret Butler Security Service."

Her eyes got big, "Seriously?"

He couldn't help it any more, he burst out laughing. He shook his head, laughing hard, as she glared. "No. I can't belive you thought I was serious."

"You're so immature." She replied.

He stopped laughing, looking at her, "How old are you?"

She crossed her arms, and looked away, saying nothing.

"The silent treatment?" He asked, and she still said nothing. "Fine. I won't say anything to you." He resumed eating, but paused after a moment.

He looked at his fork.

Then his mashed potatoes.

Then his fork.

And back again.

He scooped some potatoes in his fork, held it up, aimed, and fired.

The potato smashed against her cheek, and her head whipped around to look at him.

He had an innocent look on his face, but was laughing.

She glared. "I cannot believe you just did that." She spoke calmly, shaking her head.

"Why?" His eyes narrowed. He was suspicious.

"Because." She paused. "I didn't know you were that stupid."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say....." She looked down at her mashed potatoes she was playing with with her fork, "That I was going to tell you something. But now I won't."

He laughed nervously, "I probably already know."

She shook her head, "No. You don't."

He leaned forward onto the table, "Is it about Mr. Sheffield?"

She shook her head.

"Miss Fine?" He guessed again.

She, once again, shook her head.

"You?"

She shrugged, turning away.

"Tell me." His tone made her turn back to him. He looked concerned, interested, and.......... not the least bit excited he was going to get ammunition.

She pondered, and wasn't sure whether she should really tell him or not. Then he put his hand on hers.

"Tell me." He whispered.

She swallowed, "You have to promise me you won't laugh."

He nodded, "I promise."

"I know Maxwell doesn't, and won't ever, love me."

His eyes went big with shock, but he didn't laugh. "You do?"

She nodded, and smiled sadly, "The thing is........ I always thought that Maxwell was the perfect person for me. He's rich, charming, handsome. At least, that's what I thought."

"What do you mean you thought?" His hand still lay on top of hers.

She took a deep breath before continuing, "Maxwell _is _rich. But only with money. The man has no brain. He is charming, but he's not........... exciting. And he's not handsome. He's more.........."

"Pretty?" He supplied.

She nodded, "Yeah. And like I said before, he's boring. He's my friend, and I care about him, but......... I don't love him."

Niles shrugged, "You'd be bored with him."

"Pardon?" She was confused.

"You." He pointed to her, "You'd be bored with Mr. Sheffield. He needs one of those women who will adore him, and wait on him hand and foot. Who'll want to cuddle while watching a movie. You don't want that."

"Oh yeah?" She asked, "And what do I want?"

"You want someone who'll challenge you. Someone who'll make you squirm in your seat because they make you horribly angry, and you don't know whether to kiss them or kill them. You want a man who'll tell you to get your own darn drink, and who'll be content with just sharing a blanket with you, rather than cuddling because he'll know that you would really rather watch the movie than cuddle." Niles described her perfect man with ease.

CC was shocked as he continued, "You want a man who'll tell you to shut up because you keep talking while he's trying to sleep. You want a man who isn't afraid to make fun of you, or call you names just because it's funny. You want a man who'll tell you that you look wonderful when you get dresses up, but a man that will tell you that you need to fix your face before you leave. You want a challenge."

At CC's quietness, Niles asked, "Am I right?"

She nodded, "Yes."

He picked up their plates full of now cold food, and headed for the kitchen. "Let me know when you open your eyes to who it is you really want in this house."

CC sat at the table for only a moment before getting up and following Niles to the kitchen.

When she entered, he was standing in front of the table waiting for her. He raised an eyebrow, asking a silent question.

"You." She answered, and they shared a kiss.

Everything was sorted out. They had bonded, shared, and realized. Now they were together, right where they were supposed to be. And the exciting news? They had a whole two weeks to themselves.

THE END


End file.
